You're wrong
by Wileret
Summary: Merlín reflexiona sobre los últimos acontecimientos tras el 1x13. Sin spoilers de la segunda temporada.


_**Festival de Retos - Merlin - You're wrong**_  
**morgana/nimueh/merlin | antigua religion**

**N/a: Este fue mi primer intento de escribir algo sobre este fandom. Recuerdo que lo escribí a los pocos días de empezar a ver la serie (que me la ventilé en nada la primera temporada) en el festival de retos de La Marca de Nimueh en LJ. Le tengo cariño a este pequeño drabble.**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la BBC ©**_

* * *

Merlín giró la cabeza para ver el rostro, siempre tan resplandeciente, de Morgana. Allí estaba ella, sentada junto a Uther como si nada de lo ocurrido el día anterior hubiera pasado. Como si nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza la idea de abandonar el reino de Camelot y dejar atrás todo lo que conocía.

El joven brujo todavía no podía creer cómo había metido tanto la pata con el solo hecho de haber querido ayudar a Morgana a entender el origen de sus poderes. Por culpa de él los druidas habían tenido que escapar, uno de ellos había muerto, y él había presenciado el extraño poder que aquel niño, de apariencia inocente, tenía. Un poder que, en cierto modo, asustaba a Merlín. No era proclive a tener miedo a otras personas, pues sabía defenderse gracias a su magia bastante bien. Pero aquel niño... no era un simple druida. Además, según las palabras del dragón, iba a ser el responsable de la muerte de Arturo. Algo que Merlín tendría que evitar a toda costa. ¿Cómo? Todavía no lo sabía, pero debía de estar preparado cuando se presentara el peligro.

Mientras tanto tenía que seguir aprendiendo a utilizar sus poderes, a aprender las palabras de la antigua religión como descendiente que era. Una religión, de la que poco quedaba ya. Y eso entristecía a Merlín. Todavía le parecía increíble que la gente temiera tanto a la magia como para casi exterminarla por completo. La veían como algo a lo que temer, como algo a lo que odiar y repudiar. Sólo tenía que fijarse en el rey Uther para ver una prueba de ello. El ferviente odio que había siempre en las palabras del rey cada vez que sucedía algo relacionado con la magia... No quería saber qué iba a pasar cuando se descubrieran sus poderes, el hecho de que el rey había tenido a un brujo entre los muros de su castillo y, lo peor de todo, como sirviente de su único y legítimo hijo. Su ira sería mortal.

Más mortal de lo que fue cuando supo que Nimueh había conseguido entrar a Camelot sin que nadie se hubiera percatado de ello. De que había estado a dos pasos de él y no se había dado cuenta. La forma en que se había contorsionado el rostro del rey era indescriptible a ojos del joven brujo.

Nimueh... Al final había acabado con la vida de uno de los suyos. Él nunca había querido matarla en realidad, nunca había pensado en esa idea a pesar de que ella casi había acabado con su vida. Pero al verla en la isla, junto al cuerpo inerte de Gaius... Junto al hombre que consideraba como a un padre y un mentor... No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. La vida de él era mucho más importante que la de ella.

Aún así, a veces se miraba la mano extrañado del poder que había conseguido conjurar. Todavía no conocía lo fuerte que era ni de lo que era capaz. Pero tenía una cosa clara, nunca se dejaría tentar por el camino de la magia negra, por muy apetecible que se le pareciera. Su lugar estaba junto a Arthur, actuando como escudo y como amigo.

Ahora el problema residía en Morgana. Gaius se lo había advertido, no había que fiarse de ella. Su corazón estaba plagado de tinieblas y podía traicionarlos a todos. Merlín lo dudaba. Él la conocía. Era bondadosa, amable, se preocupaba por los demás... ¿Por qué iba a ser una amenaza? Sí, casi había provocado la muerte de Uther, ¿pero acaso no lo había protegido en el último momento? Eso tenía que significar algo. Pero solo el tiempo diría lo que iba a pasar con sus vidas.

Merlín solo esperaba que la cosa no acabara mal.

Apartándose las preocupaciones de la cabeza, desvió la mirada a su plato y cogió el tenedor dispuesto a saborear la comida. Tenía que disfrutar del presente o acabaría con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

Llevándose un trozo de carne asada a la boca, miró a ver qué hacía su compañero. Le sorprendió encontrarlo con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y con la mirada desviándose al compás de algo.

Merlín siguió la mirada del joven príncipe hasta el objeto de su interés, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Desde cuándo miras a Gwen tan fijamente? -le susurró, acercando la cabeza.

Arthur no respondió. Ni siquiera se movió ni un centímetro de su posición. Era como si las palabras de su sirviente le hubieran entrado por una oreja y le hubieran salido por la otra.

El joven, al ver la poca (o más bien nula) atención que le había prestado su amigo, decidió importunar su concentración. Asegurándose primero de que Arthur seguía en su nube, y de que ninguno de los presentes tenía la mirada fija en esa parte de la mesa, le dio un puñetazo en el costado. Se lo debía desde hacía ya tiempo.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Arthur saltó en su asiento, con el entrecejo fruncido en estado de confusión hasta que su mente pareció asimilar lo que había ocurrido. Y en ese momento, sus ojos entornados, y ahora furiosos, se fijaron en la figura de su sirviente.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué me has hecho eso? -preguntó enfadado, en un susurro. Estaban en una cena, y había que mantener las apariencias. Porque si no, Merlín estaba segurísimo de que ya se habría llevado un buen golpe por parte de Arthur.

- ¿Por qué mirabas a Gwen tan fijamente? -ahora que tenía la plena atención del joven príncipe, no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarle... un poco más.

- ¿Qué? -dijo Arthur, confuso -. Yo no estaba mirando a Gwen –respondió, mirando hacia su plato.

- Sí que la mirabas –le empujó, el príncipe era de piel clara y ese sonrojo que acababa de cruzarle por las mejillas era demasiado notorio para Merlín. Incluso para cualquiera que mirara hacia esa dirección.

- ¡No! No estaba haciendo eso -se le notaba nervioso -. Sólo estaba haciendo un repaso de la corte. Nada más.

Merlín intentó no reír, pero no pudo evitar que una suave risa escapara de su boca.

- Ya, claro. Lo que usted diga, _mi señor_.

- ¿No te estarás burlado de mi, Merlín?

- Claro que no -le respondió, poniendo su cara más inocente -. Nunca se me ocurriría.

- Por si acaso -dijo, hincando el tenedor en la carne, no sin antes mirar hacia donde estaba Gwen una vez más.

Algo, que no le pasó desapercibido a su amigo.


End file.
